leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cilan
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Cilan | jname=デント | tmname=Dent | slogan=yes| sloganline=Triple Trouble!| image=Black White Cilan.png | size=150px | caption=Artwork from Black and White | colors=yes| eyes=Green | hair=Green | gender=Male | hometown=Striaton City | region=Unova | relatives=Chili, Cress (brothers)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | leader=yes | gym=Striaton Gym | specialist=yes | type= types| badge=Badge#Trio Badge Trio Badge| team=no | brain=no | anime=counterpart | animecounterpart= | epnum=BW005 | epname= Triple Leaders, Team Threats!| generation= | games= | enva=Jason Griffith| java=Mamoru Miyano | }} Cilan (Japanese: デント Dent) is one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City's Gym, known officially as the Striaton Gym. He specializes in and will battle the player if they chose as their starter Pokémon. He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Cilan appears in as the Gym Leader of Striaton City's Gym, alongside Chili and Cress. This Gym is the first to be challenged by the player. Cilan battles the player if is the chosen starter Pokémon. Trainers who defeat Cilan will receive the Trio Badge, along with . During the two years between and , Cilan, along with his brothers, retired from being Gym Leaders to train. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cilan.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Cilan |game=BW |location=Striaton Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Tag Battle Cilan can either be partnered with the , or be one of his or her opponents. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite= mod 3}}|0=B2W2 Cilan Back.png|1|2=Spr B2W2 Cilan.png}} |prize= |14880 in Easy Mode, 17280 in Challenge Mode}} |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cilan |game=B2W2 |location=Striaton City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|0=yes|1|2=no}} |type1=Grass |ability=Water Absorb |held=Muscle Band |move1=Petal Dance|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Cotton Guard|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|0=yes|1|2=no}} |type1=Grass |type2=Steel |ability=Iron Barbs |held=Leftovers |move1=Power Whip|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status }} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|0=yes|1|2=no}} |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Life Orb |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Pokémon World Tournament Cilan uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cilan.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cilan |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cilan.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cilan |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Outside of the Gym :"Yes? Yes, I am a Gym Leader of this town. You are...? Right. You want to challenge the Gym. In that case... What was the first Pokémon you chose? ... I see. It's weak against <type>-type Pokémon. I think you need to prepare to face that type. I'll be waiting for you inside." Striaton Gym * Entering the Gym :Cilan: "Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym." :Chili: "I'm Chili! I light things up with Pokémon!" :Cress: "I'm a specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." :Cilan: "And my name is Cilan. I like Pokémon." :Cilan: "Um, you see... As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..." :Chili: "Oh,enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle! It'll be based on the type of the first Pokémon you chose!" :Cress: "That is indeed the case. And the partner you first chose was type, it seems." * If the player's starter Pokémon is or :"...Uh hm. I always seem to lose the timing of... of the dance. Like that. True enough, I did want to... want to have a Pokémon battle with you." * If the player's starter Pokémon is :"Nothing personal... No hard feelings... Me and my Grass-type Pokémon will...um... We're gonna battle come what may." * Before battle :"So, um, if you're OK with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, er, you know, your opponent." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Ah! My Pokémon!" * After sending his last Pokémon :"Huh? Could it be? Could I have only one Pokémon left?" * Being defeated :"Er... Is it over now?" * After being defeated :"...What a surprise You...are very strong. Seems like not even Chili or Cress could beat you.." * After the battle (regardless of starter Pokémon) :"Gym Badges are a proof of a Trainer's abilities. If you have one Badge, Pokémon, including traded Pokémon up to Lv. 20, will obey you without question. We also want you to have this. TM83 contains . If you use Work Up, the Pokémon's and go up! By the way, TMs can be used as many times as you want." :"In the Unova region, we are still novice Gym Leaders. Which means the other Gym Leaders are much stronger than we are. We'll need to work hard and improve." * Post-game :"In the Unova region, um, we are still novice Gym Leaders. Which means, well, that other Gym Leaders are much stronger than we are. Going...slow...and steady...is OK, so... we compete with one and get, um, stronger and stronger." Badge Case :The fundamentals of Pokémon battling are type matchups! They're important! Memory Link - A Triple Team * Striaton Restaurant - Present : (to ) "Welcome to Striaton Restaurant! This place used to be a Pokémon Gym, but a lot has happened..." : (After speaking to the other brothers) "Well, why don't I tell you what happened..." * Striaton Trainers' School - Flashback :"Chili, are you listening to me? We have to study hard and become full-fledged Gym Leaders as soon as possible..." :"You think so? But it isn't that big of a deal. We may not have made it in time, but Team Plasma is still gone." :"Come on, you two... Don't you think it's a bit strange to get recognition and respect as Gym Leaders just for beating bad guys?" :"I mean... They were overwhelmingly strong." : (to Cress) "You're right. Chili. Cress. I think as long as the three of us act like the Gym Leaders we are now, nothing will ever change.'" :"All right. Let's resign as Gym Leaders and start our training over from the ground up. Then, I'm sure one of us will become a Trainer everyone recognizes as great." * End of flashback (if initiated by Cilan) :"Because of that day, we can truly aim for the top!" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Nothing personal... No hard feelings... Me and my Grass-type Pokémon, um... We're gonna battle, come what may." * Before battle (second round) :"So, um, if you're OK with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, er, you know, your opponent." * Before battle (final round) :"Nothing personal... No hard feelings... Me and my Grass-type Pokémon, um... We're gonna battle, come what may. I'm looking forward to battling with you." * Being defeated :"Huh? Is it over?" * If the player is defeated :"Huh? Did I win?" * After being defeated :"What a surprise... You are very strong, aren't you? I guess my brothers wouldn't have been able to defeat you either..." * After winning :"I guess...I suppose I won, because I've been competing with my brothers Chili and Cress, and we all were able to get tougher." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Well...I'm just glad I was able to bring out the delectable charm of Grass-type Pokémon. I lost, though... Well, more importantly, congratulations!" Striaton City - Striaton Restaurant *Asking to team up :(first visit)"Um. My name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokémon. We were Gym Leaders, but in order to improve ourselves further, we are working at this Restaurant and spending every day with Pokémon. How about it? Would you team up with me and take part in a Double Battle?" :(subsequent visits)"How about it? Would you like to team up with me and take part in a Double Battle?" ::No: "…Ah, hmm. I must've timed… my invitation poorly… True enough, I did want to… to have a Pokémon battle with you." ::Yes: "OK. If you're fine with me, I will put everything I have into being your partner in battle!" *Before battle :"OK… So, um, I'm Cilan, I like Pokémon, and this is my partner here!" *After battle (victorious) :(on stage)"OK… So, um, I'm Cilan, I like Grass-type Pokémon, and this is my partner here!" :(main area)"…What a surprise. You…are very strong. Would you team up with me again sometime? There's still much I want to learn." *If loses to the player :"…Huh. Looks like my timing was, um, off?" *After battle (loses to the player) :"During the battle I was so taken with your fighting style, I almost lost the timing for giving my Pokémon directions! Next time, I would like to team up with you." National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Cafélover! Thank yooou! 'Recently, I saw Striaton Gym's three Gym Leaders, and they were all out of order! Like, Chili was Cilan, and Cilan was Cress!' Hmmm. Well, I'm not saying you're crazy, but...are you sure they weren't just standing in front of a mirror? 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites In the anime Cilan is Ash Ketchum's former in the . He was one of the Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym, as well as a Pokémon Connoisseur, but he decided to travel with Ash and so that he could experience different people, places, and Pokémon to increase his skill as a Connoisseur, instead of being confined to Striaton City. He navigates the group to their various locations, as well as cooks the meals. In the manga In the Pocket Monsters BW manga In the manga, Cilan appears along with his brothers Chili and Cress. They are seen in PMBW02, where and his Pokémon visit a restaurant owned by the three brothers. tries to instigate a fight between the brothers, but fails on many occasions. Pokémon This listing is for Cilan's Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters BW manga. |Pansage (Pokémon)|Pansage}} is the only known Pokémon of Cilan's. It was sent out while he, Chili and Cress were battling |Red's Clefairy}}. Unfortunately, Clefairy takes the attacks the |elemental monkeys}} were using and makes himself some green tea. Main article: |Cilan's Pansage}}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cilan, along with brothers Chili and Cress, are the triplet Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym. Although they each got their Gym Leader job individually, they were assigned to one Gym. It is later revealed that they were given the shared job to help teach newer Trainers about type advantages. Due to the type they each specialize in, it was the perfect job for them. Cilan and his brothers are first seen in 's imagination as he sets out on his journey to beat the Pokémon League. Cilan later appears in person at the Striaton Gym with his brothers. With the help of his Pansage, Cilan serves tea to Black to signal the start of their Gym battle against the challenger. Although only Black challenged the Gym, the brothers allow his friends, and to challenge it as well. After Black, Cheren, and Bianca clear the Gym challenge, they face the Striaton triplets in a battle. Due to the type advantage their Pokémon have over their opponents, Cilan and his brothers prove to be powerful Trainers. Despite the clear advantage they had over their opponents, Cilan and his brothers are defeated when Black has his Tep use Pansage's fallen leaves to revive his teammates, allowing them to win the battle 3 to 2. Having lost the battle, Cilan presents the challengers with the . Sometime later, Cilan and his brothers prepare to head out to an unknown location. The brothers later confront the Shadow Triad near the P2 Laboratory. They reveal that even though they weren't at Nacrene City during the Dark Stone incident, they were assigned to follow their enemies if the other Gym Leaders were defeated. The Shadow Triad prove to be very powerful foes, and even after evolving their Pokémon, Cilan and his brothers still weren't strong enough to defeat them. Suddenly, the Gym Leaders are saved by Keldeo, who had been watching the battle with its mentors. Believing that the Striaton Gym Leaders to be the better humans, Keldeo attacks the Shadow Triad. Before it can continue, the Shadow Triad attack Keldeo and trap it. Keldeo's mentors, , , and jump down to save it by attacking the Shadow Triad along with Cilan, Cress and Chili. He, like his brothers, tends to move his arms in a certain position. In Cilan's case, they are kept held behind his back. Pokémon |Simisage (Pokémon)|Simisage}} is Cilan's only known Pokémon which first appeared as a |Pansage (Pokémon)|Pansage}}. Along with being his main Pokémon, Simisage assists Cilan and his brothers in the kitchen by mixing herbs for tea. It, as a Pansage, was used in the battle against Black, Cheren, and Bianca and defeats |Bianca's Oshawott}} by shattering its |Scalchop and seamitar|scalchop}} and smashing it into a wall. Despite being powerful, Pansage was defeated when |Tep}} uses its previously dropped leaves to revive itself, Oshawott, and Snivy, which allowed them to win the battle. Later, it was used to battle the |Shadow Triad}} in a Triple Battle. Although the battle was tough, Pansage was given a Leaf Stone, enabling it to evolve into a Simisage to become stronger. ''Main article: |Cilan's Pansage}}}} In the TCG '''Cilan' was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it was later reprinted as a before debuting in English in the expansion, with all three prints featuring an illustration based on the Yusuke Ohmura artwork of the character. Cilan allows the player to take three basic s from their Deck and add them to their hand, after showing them to their opponent. Trivia * His Japanese Leader title, shared with Chili and Cress, is . Names Related articles * Cilan (anime) * Images Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass-type Trainers Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters